I Would Run Away With You
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: What if Jacob really did go through with running away with Bella for a while when she asked? Set in New Moon. One Shot.


Hello everyone! My goodness I am SO sorry for the delay. I know it's been such a long time but everything was getting kind of crazy. And it wasn't anything life changing really, but just small things that got bigger and bigger over time. But I'm back and I'm happy to say that my mind is just so full of stories and ideas and one-shots. So be prepared! Again thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing my stories, I couldn't ask for a better audience.

So here's a new one-shot that I've been meaning to put out for a long time, but my computer crashed, therefore me losing it! Hope you enjoy and leave me lots of love!

Here it is,

Love, Leah!

I Would Run Away With You

Bella/Jacob

Rated M for sexual content and language.

*excerpt from New Moon*

I sat in my truck, silent, wondering how the hell I got myself in this situation. I'm parked down the street, a little ways away from Jacobs house, waiting for him to get his stuff.

_"Well, maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me." I said._

_"You'd do that?"_

_"I would do it for you..."_

After leaving a letter to Charlie stating that I was with Jacob and we needed to get away for a while, I packed my own bag and prayed that this wouldn't backfire on me. A thump pulls me out of my stance. The door opens and Jacob slides in silently.

"Anything on your mind?" he asks. _I scoff. _That's a loaded question if I ever heard one. I don't really know how to answer him, so I just shrug and change the subject.  
"So where are we headed?"  
He looks down at the map and tells me we're going south. I stick to the directions he gives me and about an hour and a half later; he takes over when I can't drive anymore.  
When I open my eyes it's still dark out and we're parked at a gas station. I look at my cell to see that its 3 AM. He must've driven for two hours straight. I look around and see Jacob inside the gas station; the women that were in the store were gawking at him, shamelessly flirting. He shook his head at something the woman next to him was saying. He pointed at me and gave me his best smile, winking, before leaving. My heart pumped loudly seeing him come out of the gas station with three big bags of snacks and drinks, the smile never leaving his face. _My smile. _The woman that he ditched inside glared at me, probably wondering how Jacob, over 6 foot tall, dazzling cotton white smile, was walking towards me; 5 foot something, brown haired little girl.  
"Hey Bells, got us some snacks and drinks to eat once we stop somewhere. There's a little place out about 30 minutes away. We can see if they have an available room."  
I nod and sit back, enjoying the silence and anticipation of finally taking a bath and sleeping once we get where we're staying.

The music is low; the windows are rolled down letting the cool air drift in the cabin of my truck. The rain stopped a while ago, but the clouds still hold a promise of showers later. Jacob is driving still and the smile that adorned his face at the gas station is still partly noticeable. I hadn't seen him relax this much since we built the bikes together. _Oh Jacob… _Just the thought of him being cursed with the supernatural makes my heart break. He was so young, happy and full of life. The Jacob I saw today was a complete turnaround. The worry lines on his face made him look so much older than he really was. Add the instant height, the voice, the muscles… _Oh god those muscles…_ I squeeze my thighs together, feeling something build in the pit of my stomach. The wandering of my mind made me jump, as if Jacob could hear my inner turmoil.  
"You alright there Bella?"  
My face burns with embarrassment, my heart beats faster…  
"Yeah, fine, totally. I'm fine." I stumble over my words, making myself blush much more. I glance at him at the corner of my eye and see him clench the steering wheel tighter, a smirk on his face, breathing in the air—almost sniffing… _Oh dear god! He can smell me! _I slide down in my seat a little more, trying to hide my face. The cold air almost does nothing to calm me, or apparently my hormones down.

We arrive in a heavily wooded area with a ton of twists and turns. The air has a certain humidity, giving away the streams that hide in these trees. We pull up to an office with small cabins that resemble his house; red, chipped paint, nestled inside the forest, surrounded by trees and foliage. I gaze at my surroundings with wide eyes, taking in everything around me.

I tell Jacob to go ahead and get us checked in while I freshen up in the bathroom. I splash the cold water at my face, untying my hair and letting it fall around my shoulders. I try to grasp the fact that I actually left with Jacob and we're in some other town away from home. When I walk out, Jacob spots me and grins widely, pulling me to his chest.  
"Bells, baby! I got our room!"  
_Baby? What the hell is that all about?_ The woman at the counter is an older lady, her long gray hair pulled at the top of her head loosely.  
"Oh just look at you two," she said grinning widely, "I hope you two enjoy your stay here. It's not every day I see a young couple such as yourselves so in love and married!"  
_MARRIED?  
_"Have a nice night! Breakfast is at 9:00 AM."  
Jacob grabs our bags and holds me close to him. When we're out of ear shot from the woman I smack his arm.  
"Really Jacob? Married?" He at least has the decency to look embarrassed.  
"I didn't know what to say Bella, she asked me how many people and I said just me and you then started asking questions. We're lucky she didn't card me."  
I nodded my head without speaking.

Once we got to the cabin that was placed the furthest from the view of the road, I opened the door and was met with a basic outline of a rental room. The kitchen was small, connected to the living room with a large window looking out towards the stream. The bedroom was simple and straight to the point.

One bed.

A very _large_ bed.

Connected to that was the only bathroom in the cabin. Jacob dropped our bags at the end of the bed, noticing my hesitance about the sleeping situation.  
"I can sleep on the couch Bells."  
"No way," I shook my head, "You are way too big for that. It's just for one night right? We'll both sleep on the bed. But I'm taking a bath first."  
"No problem Bells, I'm going to go check outside and see what's around, probably call Billy and let him know I'm okay."  
He grabbed my cell and made his way out the door, leaving me to my bath. I undressed quickly, filling the tub with hot water and the complimentary soap.  
I lay there soaking, thinking about my day. I actually left Forks. With Jacob no less. I still couldn't grasp the fact that he's a werewolf. I tried so hard not to mix my supernatural life with Jacob, only to find out that he's a part of it too. Just thinking about Jacob made my heart stutter a little bit. The way those women were looking at Jacob while he was buying us snacks. The look on their faces made it obvious that they were checking him out. But in all honesty, who wouldn't? He was the perfect male specimen. The way he smiled so brightly, the way his brows creased when he was thinking too hard, the way his muscles tensed in his arms and chest when he was working… the way his shirt stuck to his skin when he was all sweaty… the way his hands would get dirty with grease when he worked on his car… I didn't realize how much Jacob turned me on until I felt my thighs clench, the feeling of wetness seeping out of me slightly. I strained my hearing, trying to find any proof that Jacob was inside. Feeling confident that he was still outside I brought a leg up on the edge of the tub, and one leg on the other side, opening me up. The still warm water caressed me down below as my hands crept up to my breasts. I lightly skimmed over my nipples, feeling them harden under my touch.  
"_Mmm Jacob…" _I moan softly. I lean my head all the way back onto the ledge, thrusting my hips against my hand. My palm smacks my clit through the water making me whimper in pleasure. By this time, my right leg is hanging outside of the tub, my toes curling—just imagining Jacob, sweaty and thrusting against me. His hot chest grazing against my nipples, making them pucker up. My fantasy blew into epic proportions, I could almost feel him.  
"_Oh fuck… Jacob! Jacob please, doesn't stop…" _I'm aware that I'm breathing heavily, my stomach clenches as my orgasm approaches. "_Oooh! Oh yes! Jaaccoob! I'm gonna—gonna!" _My back arches sharply and my toes curl as I let out a moan that echoed off the bathroom walls. _"Jacob!" _My fingers still rub around my clit, drawing out my orgasm. The more I touch, the more my body twitches as I come down from my incredible high.

Then…

_Holy fuck. I just masturbated to Jacob!_ Realization sets in and I scramble to rinse myself off. As I grab my towel, I look around trying to find my clothes. _Fuck!_ _I left my clothes on the bed! _I open the door with the towel wrapped around me tightly.

_FUCK. MY. LIFE._

I see Jacob, who isn't supposed to be here, looking extremely pained, but so fucking gorgeous. He's sitting on the bed, one hand wrapped tightly around my cell, the other gripping the sheets. His jaw was clenched tight, making his muscles stand out; his impressive erection straining against his shorts. But his eyes were the main show tonight. They were dark with a concoction of emotions; ranging from love to desire to confusion to disbelief.  
"Jacob!" I squeak out. My hand grips my towel tighter.  
His voice is low and rough. "Bells… What… was that?"  
I couldn't find the words to describe what just happened in the bathroom a mere five minutes ago.  
"Come here." His hand is stretched out and like a magnet I walk towards him, drawn by him. Once his hand has a hold of my hip, he pulls me between his legs, the other hand encasing the other side of me.  
"Jacob… what are you—"  
"Shh…" He presses a finger to my mouth, tracing my bottom lip. I lean into his touch, the heat of his hand effectively warming me inside-out just from that simple touch.  
His hand leaves my lips, gently trailing down my neck. He flattens his hand, moving it to the side of my breast, barely grazing my nipple through the thin towel. The other hand reaches towards the fold of my towel; his eyes gazing into mine asking permission.

I nod.

A simple flick of his wrist makes the towel loosen and drop to my feet. I feel the blush start from my face down my chest to my toes, but it doesn't seem to faze Jacob. He's staring at me with that unfiltered look of desire. The one kind of look where it makes your thighs clench together.  
"Bella…" He grabs my chin and makes my face level with his. "Was that… the first time… doing that?"  
My face flushes as I nod. I don't dare say anything. I just stand there—naked. The cool skin plus the heat radiating off Jacobs skin made my body shiver in delight; my nipples puckering. His hot hands make their way against my sides, his thumbs grazing my hardened peaks.  
"Mmm…" I moaned softly. My back arched into his touch and nothing else mattered.

His hands then traveled down my sides around where my back meets my ass and pulls me to straddle him. I feel his eyes travel from the lips down my body, to where my legs are open—giving him a free show of my nearly bare pussy. I try to curl myself away from his view, embarrassed that he might find something about me unattractive.  
"Bella… stop." I look into his eyes and he leans his face closer to me. I can feel his sweet, warm breath as our lips nearly touch. I move my hips a tiny fraction of an inch and it's all the approval he needs.

Our lips crash as we taste, suck, nibble and lick. His kisses punch me in the gut as I feel every single amount of emotion into it. I can feel his thickness grind against me and it makes me whimper into his mouth. When we pull away, our chests are heaving—his hands are gripping my waist tightly while mine are entangled into his hair. Deciding he's had enough, he lifts me and gently lays me on the bed. My arms are folded onto my stomach, my chest is heaving and my hair is spread out against the pillow. I watch him as he unbuttons his shorts and slowly slides them down his thick, muscled legs. His erection is massive, heavy and weeping at the tip, standing tall against his belly. His eyes never stray from mine as he gently climbs on the bed. My legs automatically open, welcoming his weight between my thighs and against my body.

He kisses me.

"Are you sure Bella?" His voice is husky, but cracks at the end just a bit. The realization of what is about to happen dawns on me. I begin to panic, but calm down as I see Jacob hovering above me. He's holding himself above me, his eyes staring directly into mine. I expect to see him anxious to finally do this, but all I see is love and understanding if I choose to stop. I give him my answer by wrapping my legs around him; tightly bringing his body flushed with mine. I gasp as I feel his hot, thick cock slide against my wet folds. He raises his hips and grasps his cock, bringing the tip to rub against my clit.

"Oh god… Jacob…" My hips rise up, trying to bring him closer. He takes his cock once again and slowly pushes the tip into me. My hands reach up to his shoulders and grabs on hard. I feel the pressure of him trying to push inside me as my hips try to pull away by reaction. He pushes against me again and I let out a small scream as he breaks through my barrier.  
"Oh fuck, Bella!" Jacob moans into my shoulder. "Fuck… you feel so… fucking… good." His breath is coming out in harsh pants as he tries to regain control of his release. I steady my breathing and wiggle my hips a bit, giving him the OK to move.

He slides out of me, rubs himself against my clit again before reentering.  
"Jake—Oh god, yes."  
He slides his hands under my arms and grips my shoulders from underneath, holding me tight as he kisses me hard. His cock moves with ease, sliding out and pushing in, grinding his hips against mine. His short hairs above his cock rub against my swollen nub, making me clench around him. My legs wrap tighter, my heels push against his ass to make him fuck me deeper.  
"More Jacob! _Ooh my god_, yes… Yes! Don't stop!" My hands make a reach above my head, holding onto the pillow as he thrusts against me. My breasts bounce at every thrust. Jacob seems to take notice because the next thing he does is sucks hard on my nipple.  
"Fuuck!" I yell out. His hot mouth feels sensational against my breast and my hands go to his head, keeping him there.  
"Fuck I love your tits Bella." He switches over to my other neglected nipple. At one of his thrusts, he bites down on my nipple making my hips arch up sharply against his. His cock hits deep inside me, making me cry out.  
_"__Jaaake! _Oh god, oh god, oh yes!"  
"Mmm Bella… you feel so good wrapped around me… You're so fucking _tight_ baby. Oooh yes…" He thrusts in me a little harder than before, grabbing one of my legs and putting it on his shoulder. The move makes me spread open wider, his cock stroking places inside me that make me burst with pleasure. He moves his head to the side, his mouth biting my calf lightly, sending goose bumps up and down my body. My leg falls a little down his back as his thrusts get harder.  
"Oh Jacob! Yes, more! Fuck Jacob—yes!"  
"Mmm Bella! Fuck I feel you baby! I feel you around my cock!" He leans on one elbow; the other hand grabs me under my knee and opens my legs a little wider. All his weight is pushing against me, making his cock hit my g-spot repetitively.  
"_Jaaake! Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" I wail, _my back arches hard as my walls start to contract around his cock.  
"Fuck, Bella! Oooh _fuck_ Bells, _yes!_ I feel you! I'm cumming!" He pushes his cock in hard once, spurting his cum deep inside me; twice, thrusting gentler—still emptying his cum inside my spent walls; three times, slowly slipping out.

He slides out of me completely, bringing my body halfway on top of his as we drift off to sleep, satiated.

Sun filtered through the windows of the cabin, warming my face. I hear a phone ringing somewhere in the background. My body attempts to stretch as it recognizes a new morning, but a heavy weight is holding me down. I open my eyes fully to see Jacob, his face so peaceful as he sleeps, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I poke his chest; the phone is still ringing.  
"Jacob." I whisper, not wanting to speak loud, not wanting to ruin this moment. His eyes flutter; he hears me. "The phone is ringing"

His eyes snap open as he reaches towards the table and answers.  
"Mmhello?" He mumbles out, his voice deep and scratchy. I take more of the bedding and cover my naked body, wincing as I move my hips.  
"I'm with Bella right now. We just woke up." I could faintly hear a voice on the other line. "Give us a minute to get dressed and out of bed alright? We had a really long night." My eyes snapped to his, his eyes widened at his little slip up. The voice on the other line got louder and Jacob winced. He pulled the phone away and gave it to me, his eyes silently pleading not to murder him. I question him with my eyes, _who is it? _

"It's Charlie."

Aaaaaand the end. I know it took a billion years for me to get anything out, but this idea came in my head when I was watching New Moon. I sat there and asked myself, what would Bella do if Jacob had taken up on her offer to get away? I know it wouldn't be anything like this (sadly, only in my/our world). I really hope you enjoyed this though. Wolf & I will be continued (WOP) and I've got another one-shot idea brewing up.

XOXO Leah


End file.
